kaiju_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maigo Nemesis
Overview Nemesis is a hybrid kaiju originally created by Jeremy Robinson in the Nemesis Saga series of novels, and later used by Simon Strange in the Colossal Kaiju Combat video game franchise, as well as by American Gothic Press in the comic miniseries adaptation of the first novel. Appearance Nemesis has a feline-like posture, her body is covered in overlapping black armour with orange membranes on each side of her neck and torso. She has four digits on her hands and feet with defined yellow claws. Nemesis has spikes located on her elbows and her knees. She has yellow curved scutes on her back which decrease in size when going down her back. She has a triple forked tail located at the tip, similar to a trident. When using Divine Judgement, she sheds her armour showing a muscle-like layer that is white in colour. Under her armour also reveals she has angel-like wings and are laced with reflective “feathers”. in her Human From witch she goes by Maigo She used to have Tan Skin but it could be Temporary due of the dark skin from her kaiju form as Nemesis before returning to normal Pale Skin, she has Long Black Hair that reach to her shoulder, she has Brown eyes, she tall and yet to believe she has grown to the age of 16 when she was clone, and resurrected she was tall like 5.2 feet when she was 16 year old in her Dimension or Universe, and now she is 6.8 feet tall at the age of 20's when she stay behind in another Dimension or Universe fill with Famous Kaijus. Personality Coming soon Origin (!WARNING! Please Read the Nemesis book saga or comic if you like to know Maigo Nemesis before reading her new Origin in this Timeline version of her!) Nemesis woke up in under water at earth, the last time she remember is fighting the kaiju Ashtaroth, and remember dying from flames in her goddess form but something different she only remember being Maigo, and Believes it too that she was Maigo in a Kaiju Body from again, but this time she doesn't hear the voices anymore, that she is full control of her Kaiju from at least for now as she thought. She rises from the Sea and head to the City, she thought a Kaiju appearing will get the attention of her friends, and Family, but something was flying to her, as she looked up she was surprised that she see Rodan, one of the fiction kaijus she like to watch with her adopted father Favorite Kaiju Movies, but Rodan was not here to make friends as he attack Nemesis, She had no choice to fight back, but something came out from the underground, it was Anguirus, Nemesis fought them off and made sure she didn't kill them because she knows if she try to kill them Godzilla will come. She ran as she fast she can to escape but she sense something big is coming, it could be Godzilla Himself, she had nowhere to go, and doesn't know how to transform into her goddess form as she tried, it was getting closer, and Nemesis wished she can be Human again, and soon she was Shrinking, and changing into Human size and was Human again, almost she was half human, and half Kaiju, she has Clay hands, hind legs, Spikes on her back, and a Tail for the Kaiju Size, as her Human side she has Long Black Hair that reach to her shoulder, she has Brown eyes, and Pale Skin back the she remember she had Tan Skin but maybe it's due of her kaiju side still trying to be Human again? now again Maigo she steal some Clothing and try to focused to turn fully human, it worked but a little bit as her legs seem more human but she still have claws, spikes, and Tail but Shorten as she dress up she wrap her tail around her body to look like a large belt. She explore she went to a library that no one is there due of a kaiju appearing, and Search about her Friends, and Family even her name, but it turns out she found a page that she is a Fiction Kaiju from a Novel book, and a Comic book, she she might be in another Dimension or in some Alter or another Universe with Godzilla Kaiju Exist, witch dose Explain Anguirus, and Rodan? Before she Leave she see The Super Mecha Jet Jaguar outside and he was here for her, and it looks like he is gonna take you by force if he have too, Maigo Fears that he will take him to a lab, so she no choice to fight but she try to talk to him during the fight or pin down, as they fight Maigo manage to pin Jet Jaguar down and talk to him. Soon they stop, and talked, Jet Jaguar explain there are that are similar to her, but does not have a human form like she does, Jet Jaguar shows Maigo the 5 kaijus, Maiju identified the kaijus are Scylla, Scrion, Drakon, Typhon, and Karkinos, she thought they were dead, Jet Jaguar ask are they your friends or allies, Maigo said no they are not she said they are a threat to all Kaiju and Humans, and she will help to Kill those kaijus, in 2 conditions one is that she can help her way back home, and two if she can talk Godzilla about her beating on his friends due she was deafening herself, Jet Jaguar agress, as he carry her to one of the kaijus locations. They first head Scylla, where he was fighting Gamera another famous Kaiju, Maiju Jump off Jet Jaguar as she started to Transform to her Kaiju form and help out Gamera to fight Scylla, the 2 Team up and fought Scylla, later they defeated Scylla, Gamera face Nemesis and he sense she was once Human and her young yough was taken from her father, Gamera pat her head and said sorry what happened to you, nemesis said it’s ok to gamera, Nemesis follow Jet Jaguar to the next kaiju. Baragon was fighting Scrion, Nemesis help out Baragon in the fight, but Scrion was easy to defeat as she did kill him back then, but soon Scrion was defeated easily then in a second or minute with the help with Baragon, Nemesis Pet Baragon like a dog due he was a cute Dog like Kaiju, Baragon enjoy it but he doesn't like to be treated like a dog as Nemesis back off, and head to the next kaiju, The next kaiju was Drakon, but in Surprised it was fighting Gian one of the Bad kaijus, Nemesis knows about how bad Gigan is but they have a command enemy, so they have no choice to team up as the fight Drakon, as they did Nemesis throws Drakon at Gigan, as Gigan Chop Drakon in Half, Gigan Stare at Nemesis as she was Nervous as she fear Gigan might go after next, but he didn’t as he fly off, Nemesis Sigh in relief and heads to the next kaiju to defeat. Nemesis was Teaming up with Kong to fight off Typhon a Humanoid Kaiju, he was Tough but he lack Brains, so Nemesis, and Kong used strategy to take Typhon down, as they did Nemesis Bite off Typhon head off, and spit it out, Kong put his Fist up, and wanted to Fistbump with her, as she Did, she walk off to face off the final Kaiji, Nemesis was a little happy that she fistbump Kong, Later the final Kaiju was Karkinos, but this time she team up with Jet Jaguar to fight off Karkinos, Nemesis know Karkinos’s moves but it was tough, and was smart too, Karkinos was troublesome, but Jet Jaguar had an idea, he Shrink down and Fly into Karkinos mouth, Nemesis was surprised at this, but Karkinos was choking, soon Jet Jaguar Grow to full Size, and Karkinos was explored, or rip in half, Nemesis soon stab Karkinos’s heart to make sure it stays dead, as the final Kaiju was dead Jet Jaguar head back to the base, as Nemesis Follow, but she sense something coming, she stop, and looked around, she soon see something raised from the Sea, and it was Nemesis Prime. Nemesis can’t believe Nemesis Prime. Was here too the most powerful version of herself, not only that it’s Her DNA that Made Maijo into Nemesis in the first place, Nemesis started fighting Nemesis Prime all on her own but she was too Powerful, as she Over power Nemesis, before Nemesis Prime put final strike on Nemesis, an Atomic Breath Hit Nemesis Prime as she was flying back, Nemesis stood up, and see it was Godzilla, Nemesis stood up, and tell Godzilla that Nemesis Prime is too strong that she is a Goddess Kaiju, Godzilla doesn't seem to be faze of how powerful was Nemesis prime was, and he look at Nemesis that he is telling her to help him out, to face Nemesis Prime, so the 2 Team up and face Nemesis Prime, the fight was fierce, soon Nemesis cute a hole ins Nemesis Prime Chest as Godzilla fire a Spiral Heat Ray to Finished off Nemesis Prime, the Battle was over, Nemesis wanted to apologize to godzilla for all the trouble even the part for beating up at Rodan, and Anguirus, Godzilla knows about the 2nd part, because she was deafening herself, Jet Jaguar Explain it to Godzilla, He drag the Rodan, and Anguirus as they Apologize to Nemesis about attacking her, soon Nemesis following Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan back to Monster Island. Days later they Made a Portal by used SpaceGodzilla’s Crystals to open a portal to her Universe, but she soon learn she was not the Original Maijo, she was a copy made from another dimension to send to invade to this universe she a copy of Maigo, and Nemesis combined, but with free will and Maijo Memories, which backfired the Kaiju Plans to invade this Universe, she doesn't know if she want to go back, everyone seem happy, and safe, if she goes she might cause problems, so she destroy the Portal the way back to her world, so she decided to stay... in her new home, she still need training to control her 2 form in this World she is now gonna live in, and need to know about the rules of this world, but she thought about something did she made the right choice to leave behind to protect her friends, and... her Family, from herself, she did, but now she has a new Family to be with, and she is gonna do her best to help others and be the protector of this world. Energy System Nemesis’s blood isn’t fully understood, but it is powerful. When angered, her blood swirls behind clear membranes on the sides of her neck and on her torso. If those membranes are punctures, the blood sprays—and ignites, explosively. In fact, one of her signature moves—self-immolation—occurs when Nemesis stabs her claws into her own chest. But Nemesis is driven by two primal forces, the first is to eat and grow, and the second is retribution. Her insatiable urge for vengeance is what drives her. Ranged Combat Nemesis has a penchant for launching debris, cars and anything else nearby. In dire situations, she can also use her self-immolation and to inflict real damage (at the cost of defense) she can unleash the power of the sun, reflected from her wings, with Divine Judgment. Grappling Despite her size, Nemesis is quite agile. After embedding her large claws into the torso of her opponent, she falls backward and used momentum to kick her foe up and away. Melee Combat Nemesis is most dangerous at close range. While her ranged combat is limited to tossing vehicles and rocks, she is most dangerous up close where her large claws, spiked tail and speed make combos a snap. Her self-immolation is more potent at close range, which makes her ability to get into melee range quickly a crucial advantage. Weaknesses Using heavy attacks, Hit her with a atomic beam so she will fall down.Nemesis must get close to inflict any real damage, which means getting past ranged attacks. Her one powerful ranged attack, Divine Judgment, is devastating if successful, but to employ the attack she must leave herself vulnerable for a significant period of time. So if she misses, she is susceptible to extreme damage while her body regenerates her protective thick skin. Similarly, when she self-immolates, she actually takes some damage to perform the move. If she is too weak when she self-immolates, she risks killing herself. Navigation Category:Nemesis Category:Hybrid Category:Goddess Category:Gestorumque Category:Humans Category:Human